youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Supermorff
Welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Hi, welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Hal Jordon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Will94 (Talk) 17:22, December 2, 2010 Thanks Thank you! It's still under construction, though. There's no much to work with... If you have any ideas, please, I'm all ears. ― Thailog 15:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :I can't see why not. Are they already on the database? ― Thailog 15:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. Added all three. ― Thailog 15:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) GargWiki Actually I know a lot about Gargoyles, it was (or maybe still is) one of my favorite animated series of all time. Second only to Batman: TAS or JLU, never could get my mind set one that. And I know of AskGreg because I have myself posted a couple of questions while I was writing bios for the Spectacular Spider-Man on the MAU Wiki. And Greg answered them and was totally cool, but it takes him (understandably) between one to two months to answer each question, so I kinda gave up. I popped in a few days ago to see if he was answering YJ question when I saw the Water-Bearers answer. As for GargWiki, I think I once tried to edit something but I think the site was looked or I needed permission to login. Can't remember. Regardless, I think I just didn't bother again. Wikia also has a Gargoyles Wiki but I always had so much on my plate on the DCAU Wiki that I never did too much there. I was totally bummed with Spider-Man was canceled, but after watching the first episode of YJ, I feel sort of excited about engaging in a new wiki project. Though I can't possibly contribute like I used to all by myself. ― Thailog 18:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :I just might. Though I can tell there's not much I can do there... Everything seems pretty much done already. ― Thailog 18:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes I'd appreciate your input about infoboxes. ― Thailog 18:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with all of you said. Though I was never a fan of the "first appearance" stint on the infobox. Are we going to list only the first appearances? I always liked Appearances sections, and if they are to be done as in the DCAU Wiki, then the infobox field may be redundant. :I'd get rid of all of the ones you said, plus the "caption" and "alignment". "Good" or "Evil"?? Very condescending. Not to mention subjective. Also, allies and teams. Redundant much? ― Thailog 18:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It doesn't bother me that much. What fields should go to the collapsible table then? ― Thailog 20:45, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::It's done. Check it out and see if there's any way we can improve it. ― Thailog 12:16, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, usually the voice actors' link goes on the bottom of the infobox on every wiki, but the MAU wiki is the only site I work on that uses collapsible infoboxes, so it stays hidden. However, we also have a "Background" section to include real-world information. There we make a reference to the voice actor. ― Thailog 13:37, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, I can't believe I didn't think of that... ― Thailog 19:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Rights Done!! I have been thinking about making you an admin for a while now, so there you go!! I'd just like to say thanks for everything you are doing! Also, I have been thinking of making some character tabs for the main page, with links to their respective articles, and I have these so far. What do you think?? Will94|talk page 08:26, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Character Tabs Unfortunately we don't have any good photos of Kid Flash as of yet, so I had to use the poster image and erase the other characters replacing them with a white background. Will94|talk page 22:42, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Animation debuts Sorry to disagree, but "animation debuts" are pieces of information as relevant as everything else pertaining to characters. Maybe this can be more elaborated, but the fact that the character never appeared on any other animated show must bear some relevant in face of the fact that many others have had many iterations on a plethora of shows. Readers may want to know if or where these characters appeared prior to this show, and if they can't find the answer here, they'll look elsewhere, and this wiki fails to live up to its purpose. People come here for information, and if we start selecting it based on what we thing people "care" to know, then we'll end up cutting out lots of stuff that many may find interesting. ― Thailog 22:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Relevance is obviously a subjective concept, not easily quantifiable. What I think to be relevant, you don't, and what you take as relevant I think it may be a narrow view on this wiki's purpose. Since it concerns an animated show, I think that everything related to that can and should be mentioned, including the fact that a given character has never appeared in animation before, or if they did, where and how different they were. It's an out-of-universe outline of the character, mirroring the in-universe one in the history section. I see Trivia sections with a lot more irrelevant and borderline trite information than this. ― Thailog 00:01, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Such as most of those in Robin, but particularly #8. As for the differences, I do try to point them out, but for most, so far, we don't have enough information on the current versions to outline similarities or differences yet. I did intent to add comics background on Mister Twister as a complement to the "animated debut" note, but I had to postpone it. So, I don't see how productive it is to just completely remove a section because it is "incomplete". This is a community effort, so if I hadn't finished it so far, someone else could have. ― Thailog 13:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Why does superman stay away from Superboy. If i recall then he doesn't mind much of cloning things in comics and other series. What u think? But Bizzaro is similar to Superman too but when he showed up, Superman was as calm as he always is. Berserk Avenger 09:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Berserk Avenger -- I ment when Bizzaro showed up in other Superman Comics and animated series. He wasnt so shocked, yet in this one he is getting to disturbed by superboy's presence. Organization Template Hey Supermorff, I made a template last night for organizations, groups, teams, races etc. I was wondering if you could help me put it on those pages. You can find it here. Thanks, [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 23:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Young Justice a part of Justice League "The Justice League agreed to let them form a team but under League terms. One of the reasons why the team was allowed was Batman's need for an undercover covert ops unit who could work under the radar due the increasing efficiency of criminals and evil organizations like Cadmus." The above paragraph tells Young Justice is a team of Justice League i.e. an covert special operations doing specail missons. They are given missons by Batman of Justice League. They are under the supervision of Red Tornado of Justice League. They are trained hand to hand combat by Black Canary of Justice League. So as they are covert special operations team under Justice League, can they come under category of Justice League. Ankit09 10:08, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Comments Hey Morff, do you think we should enable comments on pages? Just had the thought then. Get back to me, [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 08:01, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Images origin Hey Morff, I was wondering if you knew where the screencaps of episodes are being found? Thanks, [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 09:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Pages Hey Morff. I found these duplicate pages, but I can't remember what the name of the school was. Anyway, the pages are Conservatory of Sorcery and the other is Observatory of Sorcery. Also, where are you downloading the episodes from? I figure that with them on my laptop I can get more info from the episodes. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 20:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC)